Failure is Not an option (Sneak Peek)
by Ice Frostern
Summary: Death is painful but, dwelling on the past is worse...


I walk down the eerie and dim-lighted halls of Norrisville high...there's no one there...no teachers, no students, no Howard...no anybody...

I was heading to Mr. Arm's math class when the lights turned off...I hear the sound of little kids laughing...then the song started...

_Ring around the rosy  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes  
We all fall **down**..._

then I hear a light turn on behind me...I turn to see...her...her clothes all torn up her sleeves, the bottom of her uniform, and her long socks...her side is soaked in blood...her hair is hanging just over her eyes...then she looked up revealing her deep blue eyes had turned a dark red color...then she began to sing the song...

_Ring...around...the rosy  
Pocket full of...posies  
Ashes, ashes  
We all fall...**down**..._

She vanished...I ran down the hall full speed trying to escape her...it didn't work...I looked behind me to see she wasn't there but, when I looked ahead...there she was...still singing the song...then she looked up at me and she was crying...blood?..

_Ring...around...the rosy  
Pocket full of...posies  
Ashes, ashes  
We all fall...**down**..._

she walked closer to me and water slowly dripped on the floor...she had drowned...when she was in front of me she began to talk...

"Why did you let me fall Randy?..why did you let me drown?..why didn't you try harder to catch me?..just...why?.." She asked with her blood tears dripping from her face then on the floor.

I looked at her and I only wanted to die...I did this to her...it's my fault I failed her...my...fault...

**Flashback 2 days ago...**

_It was Friday and two friends were planning they're weekend "So Cunningham, what do you wanna do this weekend?" a short chubby red head asked his tall purple haired best friend._

_I__ shrugged, "I don't know Howard but, I'll think of Ohf!" I was cut off when I ran into someone when we went around the corner..._

_I felt someone on me and when I looked up Theresa was blushing cherry red, "Oh um s-sorry Randy...I-I didn't see you there..." She stuttered while helping me up._

_"Hey! Hey! It's fine...here let me help you." I said picking up her books._

_"N-No thats ok, I'll get them." I ignored her comment and continued to help her._

_Then there was one book left, it was purple with a leather strap on it and the word 'Diary' written on it; Now I see why she didn't want me to help but, I'm no Heidi. As I went to pick it up our hands touched causing us to both blush and pull our hands away...I let her pick it up..._

_I then handed her books, "Th-Thanks Randy...see you in fourth?" She asked slowly walking down the hall backward._

_"Uh y-yeah you know it...see ya later Theresa..." when she walked around the corner I let out a happy sigh...then remember Howard was next to me when he cleared his throat. I turned to see him with a taunting smile on his face, "What?"_

_He chuckled, "Nothin'...other than you like Resa! You like Resa! You like Resa!"_

_I shook my head in defense...then realized I'm still blushing since our hands touched. "Ok yeah I like Theresa ok but...you like Kang!"_

_He snorted, "Do Not!"_

_"Do To!"_

_"Do Not!"_

_"Do To!"_

_"Do Not!"_

_Then I had a clever idea, "Do Not!"_

_Howard gasped, "I Do!..wait what hey!..ok yeah I like her..."_

_We continued walking to third period still figuring out what we're gonna do this weekend, then a robot bursts through the wall, "Be back later Howard it's ninja o' clock!" I yelled running into the nearest boys restroom._

_"Smoke Bomb!" I yelled appearing in the hallway only to see the large metal robot turn to me and rev up its chainsaw arms and sprint toward me, "Ninja Sprint and Kick Combo!"_

_I knocked it down on its back but, it got back up and a third arm came out of its back and it grabbed the nearest student watching the battle...Theresa...__She screamed as she was taken through the same hole the robot came through...I followed..._

_He was at the Van Dam with Theresa still in its clutches, I've gotta find a way to get Theresa back with out hurting her...I know! "Ninja scarf trip!" I rapped my scarf around the robots legs and pulled sending it backward...not the way I wanted it to fall..._

_when it hit it let go of Theresa, she was hanging on to its arm for dear life, I leaped on to the arm about to reach her when the robot started to get up; I turned and threw two ninja rings into its metal skull turning it off. I was a foot away from Theresa and when I went to grab her...she slipped..._

_"No! Theresa!" I yelled leaping off the arm and throwing my scarf around the radio tower on the edge of the dam and as soon as I was about to catch her...I was to slow...she was an inch out of my reach and went into the pump systems and was sucked under the man made waterfall...I failed...I failed..._

**End of Flashback...**

I stood there in front of her with tears of sadness and regret streaming down my face...I went to hug her but, she shoved me away..."I don't like you anymore...you failed the Nomicon Randy...you failed being the ninja...you failed...**me**..."

I then felt my ankles slowly getting wet, then my knees, and then my legs. I looked down to see water slowly starting to flow in from nowhere...I drowned...

* * *

I sat up in my bed dripping in sweat...I've had that nightmare since the accident...it will never stop...never...

I slowly climbed down my ladder then when I set a foot on the floor I took a deep breath and leaned on my wall. After sitting there for an hour my alarm clock went off telling me to get up but, I already was. I grabbed a towel and my clothes from my closet then walked to the bathroom for a shower...a cold shower...

After I was ready I was walking out the door when I noticed some thing on my desk...Theresa's diary?..

I went to grab it then stopped when my Nomicon be gan to flash. I looked at the clock and it read 6:09am, still and hour till Howard gets here. I took it off my desk then opened the Nomicon and was pulled inside...


End file.
